Of course, capacitive keyboards enable a predetermined order to be carried out by the presence of a finger in the vicinity of a sensitive key, the expression "in the vicinity" also including cases in which the finger is in contact with the sensitive key. Keyboards of the kind specified are becoming more and more widely used, both for industrial and scientific applications (for controlling industrial or scientific apparatuses), and also in public places and for the control of apparatuses, for example, electric domestic appliances intended for the public.